Y nos volvimos a ver
by LDGV
Summary: Dos niños, atormentados por sus pesares, huyeron del mundo escondiéndose en medio de los bosques perdiéndose en su infinita extensión. Y allí, rodeados de vegetación y maleza, esperaban evadir sus problemas sin imaginarse que se encontrarían el uno con el otro. Un encuentro que, más allá de lo tangible, los marcó por dentro y por fuera para siempre. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Y nos volvimos a ver**

Dándose un último vistazo en el espejo Gohan se había arreglado lo mejor pudo; y si bien era ropa sencilla, él confiaba en que causaría una buena impresión al llegar. Habiéndose despedido de su madre, quien le veía con ojos orgullosos e ilusionados, Gohan emprendió el vuelo a Ciudad Satán apurándose al comprobar con su reloj de pulsera que iba ligeramente retrasado.

No obstante, aquello no representó un problema serio para él. Acelerando a fondo, Gohan no se demoró en avistar el paisaje citadino sobresaliendo entre las colinas en la distancia. Pronto, sin que se diera cuenta, ya volaba por encima de las carreteras y edificios hallando fácilmente su objetivo. Y con la preparatoria a la vista, Gohan se enrumbó hacia ella aminorando la velocidad.

Asegurándose que nadie pudiera verlo, el hermano de Goten aterrizó en medio de unos árboles que integraban los jardines que adornaban la escuela. Acomodándose su vestimenta, Gohan se acercó a la entrada dirigiéndose inmediatamente al interior donde, con amabilidad, una profesora lo guió al preguntarle por dónde debía dirigirse para encontrar su respectivo salón.

Semanas atrás, y con el apoyo de su madre, Gohan consultó los requisitos de inscripción realizando con éxito todas las pruebas que le fueron solicitadas. Por ende, con la aprobación del centro académico, Gohan rápidamente fue asignado a uno de los muchos grupos de jóvenes que cursaban el nivel final de su año escolar. Lo cual, prácticamente, lo dejaba muy cerca de graduarse.

– ¡Atención clase! –El profesor a cargo, luego de recibirlo en la puerta, se dispuso a dejarlo pasar presentándolo al resto de sus estudiantes–el día de hoy nos acompaña un alumno nuevo, así que les pido que sean amables y lo reciban con gentileza.

– Hola, mucho gusto–con una cara apenada, Gohan apenas dio un par de pasos escuchando los murmullos de los muchos allí reunidos–mi nombre es Gohan, es un placer conocerlos.

– Gohan aprobó los exámenes de ingreso con calificaciones más que perfectas, ojalá ustedes puedan aprender de él y mejoren las suyas…

Haber dicho eso sólo provocó una lluvia de silbidos que avergonzó, todavía más, a un Gohan que se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer.

– ¡Ya basta! –alzando la voz, el maestro restauró el orden–Gohan, toma asiento en uno de los lugares desocupados de atrás.

– Sí profesor.

– ¡Profesor, lamento el retraso…!

Simultáneamente a que Gohan caminaba a un sitio desocupado, una chica de su misma edad entró corriendo chocando con él al no poder frenar. Ella, sintiendo como si hubiese impactado contra un muro de concreto, rebotó en él cayendo de espaldas al suelo mientras los libros que cargaba compartían su mismo destino.

– ¡Lo siento muchísimo, no te vi! –A pesar de no tener la culpa, Gohan la asumió no queriendo comenzar de mala manera– ¿no te lastimaste?

– ¿Oye, de qué carajos estás hecho? –Frotándose la cabeza, ella alzó la vista haciendo contacto visual con Gohan quedándose casi muda al hacerlo–yo conozco esos ojos…

– Y yo conozco los tuyos…

Sin evitarlo, como si fuese un acto de magia, Gohan se vio a sí mismo siete años atrás caminando sin rumbo por los verdosos bosques de las montañas Paoz. Eran tiempos de una enorme dualidad y ambivalencia, entretanto el mundo entero celebraba la derrota de Cell y se erguían miles de monumentos con la imagen de Mr. Satán, para Gohan no existían motivos para festejar.

Desde que descubrió su verdadero origen, Gohan vivió una lucha interna por mantener en equilibrio su humanidad y su lado salvaje. En la mayoría de los casos consiguió establecer un saludable balance entre ambas facetas, usando sus poderes de saiyajin a favor de su matiz humano. Pero, gradualmente, se le iba haciendo más y más difícil sostener aquella armonía.

Sujetos malévolos como Freezer y sus secuaces, fueron la primera gran prueba que debió superar perdiendo el control cuando no pudo tolerar las injusticias que éstos perpetraban. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos bajo el sometimiento de su rabia, Gohan retomaba las riendas de su juicio regresando a ser aquel niño tímido y amistoso que todos conocían.

Y desgraciadamente para él, apareció alguien que lo empujó hasta sus límites cruzando la línea: Cell.

La impotencia, la ira y la cólera que Cell produjo en él fueron inmensamente incontrolables. Todas las cadenas que mantenían a raya a su naturaleza barbárica cedieron permitiéndole, finalmente, estar libre de sus grilletes saliendo desde lo más profundo de Gohan volviéndose imparable. Haberse reprimido fue un arma de doble filo que creó, en su interior, a su peor enemigo.

Él mismo.

Aquella energía que brotó de él lo atrapó por completo, podía sentir como una descarga eléctrica lo recorría desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus cabellos. La bondad, la inocencia y la razón se arrodillaron ante la crueldad, la perversidad y la insensatez dibujando en Gohan una malvada sonrisa que inclusive, el propio príncipe de los saiyajins, envidiaría.

Ni siquiera la voz de su padre y amigos lo hicieron recapacitar, aquel poderío llenó su cabeza encegueciéndolo y manipulándolo como un títere. Así pues, corrompido totalmente, Gohan le devolvió a Cell el dolor y el terror que él infundió en la raza humana ahogándolo con sus miedos más primigenios. Y así, el autodenominado ser más perfecto, pensó en huir como un cobarde.

Lo golpeó hasta destrozarle las entrañas, mutiló su cuerpo y destruyó su espíritu. Cell, por más que lo intentó, no pudo hacerle frente quedando a su merced. Dejando fluir la ardiente y adictiva adrenalina por sus venas, Gohan se reía a carcajadas al ver los frutos de sus acciones. Un infante, desafiando los pronósticos más ortodoxos, se convirtió en el individuo más poderoso del universo.

Pero aquello, tal y como lo fue para Cell, también fue su ruina.

– _Papá, perdóname…_

Acorralado, sabiendo que ya no podría ganar, Cell se transformó en una bomba viviente que aniquilaría a toda forma de vida sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y Gohan, el verdadero Gohan, cayó arrodillado en un mar de lágrimas al no ser capaz de soportar aquel peso en sus hombros. Porque, sin importar qué tan fuerte era, seguía siendo un niño que recurría al llanto en busca de consuelo.

Y Goku, aceptando su cuota de responsabilidad en los hechos, tomó aquel peso liberando a Gohan de éste decidido a sacrificarse. Un sacrificio que, en el clímax de la pelea, sólo le dio una segunda oportunidad a Cell quien no titubeó sediento de venganza. En tal punto, y recobrando su estabilidad emocional, Gohan acabó con aquel mal luciendo como un héroe para sus amistades.

Menos para él. Para él era un villano aún más despreciable que Cell.

Al volver a su hogar y al darle la noticia a su madre, ésta colapsó en el suelo de la cocina al negarse a creer que su marido ya no estaría con ellos. Tal visión sumió a Gohan en un círculo vicioso de odio y culpa que, como lava incandescente, fue un amargo bautizo de fuego que le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo plano existencial: la adolescencia.

Si la tortura ya era insoportable, aquello empeoró cuando Milk le comentó que estaba embarazada y que muy pronto él sería el hombre de la casa. Y por las noches, cuando su mamá dormía acariciando su vientre, un angustiado Gohan miraba las estrellas desde su cama como si estuviese encerrado en un ciclo que le impedía continuar y darle vuelta a la página.

Fueron pasando los meses y él no lograba hallar paz en ninguna parte, en más de una ocasión pidió consejo a Picorro quien, por más que trató, tampoco pudo llenar aquel vacío evidenciado que era el mismísimo Gohan el que debía perdonarse a él mismo. Y hasta que no se perdonase, permanecería encarcelado en ese infierno viendo morir a su padre en sus sueños una y otra vez.

– _¿Papá, qué debo hacer?_

Inevitablemente su habitación llegó al extremo de asfixiarlo, de comprimirlo, de aplastarlo, dándole la ilusión de ver como las paredes de movían hasta pulverizarlo. Por ello, necesitando un respiro, Gohan acostumbraba dar larguísimos paseos en solitario por la selvática zona boscosa que envolvía su humilde morada.

Paseaba durante horas sin importarle qué dirección tomar, entre más se alejaba más aliviado se sentía. No obstante, sus caminatas terminaban guiándolo a un mismo punto que le traía buenos y malos recuerdos. Dicho punto se trataba de una laguna donde Goku, en ocasiones, llevó a Gohan para pescar o para simplemente nadar.

Y al llegar, Gohan se sentaba en una roca enorme presenciando como el agua fluía impoluta sin inmutarse por ningún motivo. Al verla, Gohan la envidiaba. Quería ser como ella, quería ser como el agua y no sentir ni dolor ni tristeza. Quería fluir dejando atrás sus pesares y expiando sus pecados. Un noble deseo; pero a la vez, inalcanzable.

Empero, una mañana en particular, el gris que lo embargaba se vio derrotado por el azul de unos ojos.

– _¿Y esto de dónde salió?_

Deteniéndose abruptamente, Gohan vio interrumpido su andar al toparse con un par de zapatillas de mujer tiradas en la hierba. Gohan, desconcertado por su descubrimiento, se agachó para recogerlas suponiendo que debían ser de una niña por su pequeño tamaño. Las miró por unos minutos dispuesto a dejarlas donde las encontró; sin embargo, otro detalle reclamó su atención.

Aquella zona era sumamente remota e inaccesible, y sin tomar en cuenta a su familia, nadie más se aventuraba a adentrarse allí convirtiéndolo en uno de los escasos habitantes de tan pintoresca región. Pero, el día de hoy, se vio pasmado al percibir un ki desconocido rondando muy cerca de él. Para su tranquilidad, no le costó trabajo constatar que no era un ki maligno.

Pese a eso, la inquietud de quién era continuaba latente. En un principio, Gohan pensó devolver aquel cansado y simplemente marcharse para irse por otro camino. Pero, las cosas no eran tan sencillas como aparentaban. Arriba, en la copa de los árboles, Gohan escuchaba como alguien silbaba como si quisiese ganarse su interés. Y Gohan, sin un motivo para negarse, picó el anzuelo.

– _¿Hay alguien aquí?_

Obviamente sabía que sí; pero no queriendo demostrarlo, Gohan actuaba fingiendo ignorancia. Y casi como un juego, otro silbido respondió a su pregunta oyendo como las ramas crujían y se mecían con mucha sospecha. El viento, soplando detrás de él, intencionalmente llenó el ambiente de una helada atmósfera de misterio que le resultó intrigante y atrayente.

Sin notarlo, Gohan se olvidó de su melancolía sonriendo por primera vez desde la derrota de Cell. De repente, y desde otro costado, un tercer chiflido resonó en sus oídos forzándolo a dar un giro completo. Quieto, todavía sosteniendo aquellos zapatos, Gohan usó la detección de ki para sentir como ese desconocido se desplazaba, de arbusto en arbusto, colocándose justo a sus espaldas.

Dando una mirada por encima de su hombro, Gohan se petrificó al reconocer un árbol de manzanas cuyo tronco mostraba un agujero en su corteza. Era el mismo manzano el cual visitaron Goku y él poco antes del Torneo de Cell convirtiéndose, metafóricamente, en el único puente que existía entre él y su padre en el mundo de los vivos.

Recayendo, regresando a su oscura zozobra, Gohan se aproximó a éste tocando su rugosa superficie con la palma de una de sus manos contemplando, tácitamente, las numerosas manzanas regadas en el césped. Deliberadamente había evitado acercarse a ese sitio; aún así, viajó a ese lugar como si su subconsciente lo obligara a hacerles frente a sus demonios.

– _¡Auch!_ –sacándolo de sus pensamientos, una manzana cayó desde lo más alto del árbol chocando de lleno en la cabeza de Gohan quien, por inercia, dibujó un semblante adolorido.

– _Eso te mereces por ladrón, esos son mis zapatos…_

– _¿Ehhh?_

Pestañeando, Gohan alzó la vista observando con toda claridad a la persona que se mantuvo escondida entre la vegetación.

– _Devuélveme mis zapatos, los necesito._

– _Yo no me he robado nada, los encontré tirados en el suelo_.

– _¿_ _Tienes la mala costumbre de tomar cosas que no te pertenecen?_

Tal y como lo imaginó, la propietaria de aquellas zapatillas era una mujer o, mejor dicho, una niña. Por obvios motivos sus pequeños pies lucían desnudos; por lo demás, usaba un sencillo vestido de falda corta de color amarillo atado en su cintura con una cinta celeste. Y un largo cabello negro, peinado en dos coletas, adornaba su rostro dotándola de una lindura casi angelical.

– _Ya te lo dije, niña. Encontré tus zapatos tirados en el suelo mientras caminaba_ –defendiéndose de sus acusaciones, Gohan volvió a reiterar su inocencia– _yo no me he robado nada._

– _Está bien, te creo_ –parándose en una rama, aquella niña se balanceaba sobre las puntas de sus pies ignorando el enorme peligro de resbalarse y caer al vacío– _de todos modos te vi cuando las recogiste, sólo quería distraerme un poco. Estoy muy aburrida._

– _No deberías caminar así, podrías caerte y lastimarte._

– _¡Tonterías!_ –le refutó con arrogancia– _he pasado todo el día caminando entre los árboles, incluso pude pasar de uno al otro saltando en las ramas. Tengo muy bien equilibrio._

– _No te confíes, confiarse demasiado nunca es bueno. Sólo te causa problemas._

– _¡Qué raro eres!_ –Haciendo caso omiso a sus recomendaciones, la chiquilla continuó con su arriesgado juego– _aunque admito que me sorprende encontrar a alguien más por aquí, pensé que no había nadie aparte de mí._

– _En realidad vivo muy cerca de aquí, salí a caminar un poco._

– _¿Vives aquí?_ –Estirándose para tomar una manzana, ella a duras penas podía tocarla con las yemas de sus dedos– _tienes que estar mintiéndome, nadie podría vivir en un sitio tan desolado y salvaje. Eres un mentiroso._

– _¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres una niña muy grosera?_ –Frunciendo el ceño, Gohan ya se hubiese marchado si no le preocupase la seguridad de aquella jovencita tan fastidiosa– _primero me llamas ladrón y ahora mentiroso, tienes muy malos modales._

– _No me sermonees, no estoy de humor para…_

Como era de suponer, ella perdió el equilibrio al pisar una astilla provocando que la gravedad la jalara hacia abajo encaminándola a una caída que podría resultar fatal. Gohan, viéndola caer en cámara lenta como si el universo se hubiera ralentizado, perdió el dominio sobre su propio cuerpo saltando a su vez que extendía sus brazos salvándola al mejor estilo de un príncipe a una damisela.

Plantándose en el pasto, Gohan admiró de cerca sus mejillas sonrojadas cargándola como si ella pesase menos que una pluma. Y si bien aquello lo ensimismó, fueron sus ojos azules lo que más influencia tuvo en él propiciando que un intenso rubor se adueñara de su tez. No conocía a muchas niñas, pero sin temor a equivocarse creía que ella era la más hermosa que había conocido.

Desde hacía muy poco era un adolescente; aunque hasta ahora su mente era consciente de ello. Y por segunda ocasión, la silueta de su padre sacrificándose se esfumó de su horizonte al ser eclipsada por esa jovencita. Esos zafiros, nuevamente, le hicieron tragar saliva al no dejar de mirarlos. Eran preciosos, igual o tal vez más que las rocas multicolores en el fondo de la laguna.

– _¿Qué pasa, por qué te me quedas mirando?_

– _¡Qué!_

– _¡Ya bájame!_ –Inquieta y muy incómoda, ella comenzó a patalear deseosa de liberarse de él– _déjame ponerme de pie._

– _Ahh sí, lo siento mucho._

Colándola con suavidad sobre la fina capa de hierba, Gohan dio un paso hacia atrás ofreciéndole más espacio. Ella, escondiendo su sonrojo, fingió que sacudía su ropa no queriendo que él la mirase bajo esas circunstancias. Aprovechándose de eso, Gohan también respiró con más lentitud devolviéndole a su cara una apariencia más normal al disiparse su ruborizado aspecto.

– _Ten, te los regreso_ –entregándole sus zapatos, Gohan pensaba en irse de ahí tan pronto como ella los tomara– _será mejor que te los pongas, no está bien caminar sin zapatos, niña. Podrías pisar alguna roca afilada o…_

– _Estoy bien, gracias_ –arrebatándole el calzado, a ella le costaba aceptar que las advertencias de Gohan estaban en lo cierto– _mi nombre es Videl, así dejarás de llamarme niña._

– _Es un placer, mi nombre es Gohan._

– _¿Gohan?_ –Videl arqueó una ceja– _¡qué nombre tan extraño!_

– _Digo lo mismo del tuyo_ –ladeándose, Gohan miró el sendero por donde venía pretendiendo retirarse por allí mismo– _fue un gusto Videl, cuídate y no vuelvas a subirte en los árboles._

– _¿Oye, adónde vas?_ –Gritándole, Videl le lanzó uno de sus zapatos acertando en la nuca de Gohan– _apareces de la nada, robas mis zapatos y luego piensas irte como si nada._

– _Ya te dije que yo no robé tus…_

– _¡Lo que sea!_ –Exclamó Videl con enojo– _¡no puedes dejarme aquí sola!_

– _¿Cómo dices?_

– _No puedes dejarme aquí sola, no sé qué dirección tomar para volver al campamento_ –más humilde, y dejando de lado su arrogancia, Videl le habló con voz más suave– _salí a dar un paseo por allí y sin darme cuenta me extravié, cuando vi el árbol de manzanas quería comer algunas así que trepé para tomarlas y luego apareciste tú._

– _Ya veo, estás pérdida_ –caminando hacia ella, Gohan escaneó la zona con su ki descubriendo varias presencias humanas a unos kilómetros de distancia lo cual, lógicamente, lo hizo suponer que debían formar parte del campamento de Videl– _no te preocupes, no hace mucho vi un grupo de personas en esa dirección, imagino que deben ser tus padres._

– _¿Qué dijiste?_ –No escondiendo su alegría, Videl recuperó el buen humor– _¿hablas en serio?_

– _Claro, los vi por allí_ –apuntándole con un dedo, Gohan le dijo una verdad disfrazada de mentira– _si caminas en esa dirección no tardarás en encontrarlos._

– _¿Me llevarías con ellos?_

– _Bueno, yo…_

– _Por favor…_

– _De acuerdo, sería una injusticia dejarte aquí sola._

– _Gracias Gohan, pero aún no…_

– _¿Qué?_

– _Aún no quiero volver, quiero olvidarme de todo por unos minutos._

– _No te entiendo, Videl…_

Sentándose en el suelo, Videl cruzó sus piernas apoyando los codos en sus rodillas jugueteando con un tallo seco que halló junto a ella. Gohan, imitando su postura, se sentó enfrente de ella teniendo la sensación de haber visto en algún lado esa expresión de amargura que ella reflejaba en ese instante. Sin pensarlo, esa expresión la tenía él al mirarse en el espejo por las mañanas.

– _Mi madre murió hace unos meses, luego de la batalla de Cell_ –sin ánimos, Videl le afirmó deseando ser escuchada aunque fuese por un desconocido– _las personas que me trajeron de campamento no son mis familiares, son empleados de mi padre que sólo cumplen con sus órdenes. Supongo que él me quiere lejos de casa, últimamente sólo le preocupa ganar dinero._

– _Lamento mucho lo de tu madre, yo también perdí a alguien. Mi padre murió._

– _Al menos puedes caminar en este bosque sin que la gente te mire y hable a tus espaldas_ –arrancando un puñado de pasto, Videl dejó salir una pizca de su enfado acumulado– _los escucho todo el tiempo hablando de mí, dicen que soy muy afortunada por ser la hija de un héroe._

– _¿Un héroe?_

– _Mi papá es el campeón del mundo, él derrotó a Cell y nos salvó a todos de morir._

– _¿Derrotó a Cell?_ –Perplejo, genuinamente confundido, Gohan sacó a relucir su desconcierto– _¿cómo se llama tu papá?_

– _¡Qué pregunta tan tonta, todos saben eso!_ –Reprochándole, Videl protestó– _es Mr. Satán, el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Él mató a Cell y demostró que ese maldito monstruo junto a esos sujetos extraños que estuvieron en el torneo, usaban trucos baratos para llamar la atención…_

Aquel nombre trajo a colación recuerdos que, por restarles valía, los tiró a la basura casi olvidándose de ellos por completo. Mr. Satán, como se hacía llamar, se presentó en la plataforma del torneo ondeando la bandera de la victoria en representación de la humanidad. Él, y solamente él, encarnaba las esperanzas del mundo siendo el elegido para vencer al malvado de Cell.

Empero, como Gohan lo atestiguó, su intervención rayó en lo patético al ser derrotado en menos de un santiamén salvándose de milagro. Y ahora, gracias a su hija, Gohan se enteró que él se proclamó el salvador de la Tierra además de tachar de farsantes a los verdaderos guerreros que protegieron el planeta.

Aún si sus mentiras eran ofensivas, éstas le aseguraron seguir en el anonimato. Un anonimato que, sobre todas la cosas, lo agradecía con cada fibra de su ser.

– _¿Ocurre algo?_

– _Nada, no pasa nada…_ –reaccionando, Gohan sintió la tenue caricia del viento agitando su cabello– _¿y a todo esto, por qué te disgusta que la gente diga que eres la hija de un héroe?_

– _Porque me recuerda que mi padre ya no es el mismo que conocí, desde que mi mamá murió cada noche lo veo con una mujer diferente_ –apretando sus puños, ella se negó a llorar, no quería derramar más lágrimas– _hace unos días le reclamé que se había olvidado de mamá, tal vez sea una niña pero no soy una tonta. Sé muy bien que esas mujeres sólo quieren el dinero de mi papá, se lo dije aunque no quiso escucharme. Se molestó mucho conmigo, por eso me envió aquí. Espera que me olvide de todo sólo por estar de paseo. Pero se equivoca; no lo voy a olvidar._

A pesar de su juventud, Gohan percibía en Videl una gigantesca madurez que sobrepasaba la suya por mucho. Muchos hombres, estúpidamente, tildaban a las mujeres como el sexo débil menospreciando el coraje que podían ostentar. Bulma y su madre eran dos ejemplos claros de esto y Videl, uniéndose a ellas, probaba que poseía la misma fortaleza que las antes mencionadas.

Tal vez Videl desconocía los auténticos eventos que se dieron en el Torneo de Cell; no obstante, Gohan experimentó una inesperada afinidad por ella que le recordó sus propios remordimientos. Si ella tenía la capacidad de luchar contra sus martirios personales él, con muchísima más razón, podía hacer lo mismo dejando de lamentar sus fallas buscando el modo de solucionarlas.

Pronto tendría un hermano, un hermano que le preguntará por su padre y deberá ser él quien le cuente cómo era y por qué falleció. Será doloroso cuando le confiese que su fue arrogancia y su exceso de confianza los responsables de su muerte pero; asimismo, eso le ayudará a desahogarse saliendo de una vez por todas de esa jaula de cristal donde él mismo se confinó.

– _¿Qué piensas hacer cuando vuelvas a tu casa, Videl?_

– _Mi mamá era cantante, solía llevarme a clases de canto pero nunca me gustó cantar_ –acostándose en la hierba, Videl miró la luz del sol que se filtraba en el denso follaje– _me gustaría aprender artes marciales, quisiera pelear como mi papá y participar en los mismos torneos en los que él participa. A él no le gusta la idea, pero le demostraré que algún día seré más fuerte que él._

– _Eso suena impresionante, jamás creí que a una niña le gustara pelear._

– _Pues será mejor que no me hagas enojar, si lo haces te patearé el trasero_ –bromeando pero a la vez siendo sincera, Videl rodó levemente acostándose sobre su costado– _¿dijiste que vivías aquí, qué se siente vivir tan lejos de la civilización?_

– _He visitado las ciudades algunas veces pero no cambiaría por nada las montañas, aquí respiro una paz que no existe en ninguna otra parte_ –reclinándose en el suelo, Gohan observó un ciervo pastando a unos metros de distancia– _me encanta el aire fresco, pero sobre todo el sonido del bosque. Es maravilloso._

– _¿El sonido del bosque?_

– _Claro, guarda silencio y escucha a tu alrededor._

Al ser una citadina desde su nacimiento, Videl sólo habituaba escuchar el claxon de los automóviles, el estruendoso rugido de un embotellamiento y los aviones volando en el firmamento. Por ende, le parecía algo tonto quedarse quieta oyendo la nada; aún así, siguió las indicaciones de Gohan escuchando los murmullos en los alrededores.

Primero, al ser lo más notorio, oyó las ventiscas que agitaban los árboles llenando el bosque con la melodía de las ramas al mecerse. Luego, complementando aquello, los cantos de las aves tomaron el protagonismo oyéndolas hablarse entre sí. Y por último, pero no menos importante, el sonido del agua corriendo en un río cercano cobró ímpetu retumbando en sus tímpanos.

– _Es hermoso, nunca había escuchado algo así._

– _¿Lo ves?_ –Sonriente, Gohan entrecruzó sus manos bajo su nuca– _te dije que era maravilloso._

– _Desearía quedarme aquí para siempre, quisiera no volver nunca a mi casa._

– _No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Videl. Sé que conoces mejor que nadie a tu papá, pero no dudo que él te quiera._

– _No sabes lo que dices, ya te dije que a mi papá sólo le importa el dinero_ –volviéndose a enfadar, Videl era víctima de su impredecible y volátil temperamento– _se hace más y más rico con el pasar de los días; además, es tan famoso que incluso la ciudad donde vivimos se cambió el nombre sólo para honrarlo._

– _Sé que es difícil de explicar, pero cuando cometemos un error tan grande que se vuelve un tormento llega un punto donde no hay más salida que reconocer ese error_ –decía aquello no sólo para Videl; sino también, para él mismo– _mi papá murió porque yo hice algo muy malo, me equivoqué y por mucho tiempo sólo hui de todo pero ahora quiero enmendar mis fallas._

– _¿De qué estás hablando…?_

– _Tienes que ser paciente, Videl. Algún día tu papá se dará cuenta de sus errores y te buscará para enmendarlos._

– _Te volviste loco, sólo dices disparates_ –levantándose, Videl sacudió su ropa– _creo que vivir solo en las montañas te afectó la cabeza._

– _Es complicado de explicar, incluso yo aún sigo tratando de entenderlo._

– _Es un hecho, se te zafó un tornillo…_ –delineando un rostro más sereno, Videl enfocó sus ojos tratando de ver a través de la espesa vegetación– _hace un minuto escuché lo que creí que era un río, pero no puedo verlo con tantos árboles bloqueando mi vista._

– _Sé de qué río hablas, no está lejos_ –poniéndose en pie, Gohan le aseveró– _he ido a pescar allí muchas veces, hay peces enormes nadando ahí._

– _¿Podrías llevarme?_ –Más gentil, ella le rogó– _en mi casa hay una piscina gigantesca pero nunca me ha gustado nadar ahí porque todas las sirvientas de mi padre me vigilan, y quisiera aprovechar la tranquilidad que hay en este bosque._

– _Está bien, te llevaré. Pero al terminar deberías volver, deben están muy preocupados buscándote._

– _Otra vez estás sermoneándome, eres un chico muy raro…_

Conociendo mejor que nadie las montañas Paoz, Gohan no se demoró ni un segundo en conducirla hasta la laguna que solía frecuentar. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no lo hizo solo. Caminaron por un camino cubierto con ramas y hojas secas las cuales, reiteradamente, hacían que Videl expresara una soez palabrota al pisarlas con sus pies descalzos.

– _Te dije que te pusieras tus zapatos…_

– _¡Ya cállate!_

Habiendo sido educado con la estricta disciplina de Milk, a Gohan le resultaba gracioso y liberador oír el lenguaje tan grosero que Videl usaba a pesar de su edad. Por otra parte, ver sus repentinas erupciones de enojo igualmente le era causa de risa. Era una chica extraña, muy malhumorada pero su ki le decía que poseía un buen corazón.

Eso lo encauzó a una conclusión triste pero cierta: los de buen corazón son los que más sufren.

– _Ya llegamos…_

Bajando por una colina, ambos llegaron ante las orillas del arroyo que serpenteaba entre la abundante flora. Videl, mirándose en la superficie del agua, se arrodilló observando un par de pececillos nadar en la corriente indiferentes de todos los males que yacían en los rincones más oscuros del mundo y en la mente humana.

Gohan; entretanto, vio de soslayo la roca donde normalmente se hubiese sentado reviviendo infinitamente la muerte de su padre culpándose, hasta el cansancio, de haber sido el artífice de aquel final. Y esa roca, como si le hablara por telepatía, intentó hacerlo caer otra vez en el odio que tantas veces se profesó a sí mismo. Empero, otra voz la silenció salvándolo de sucumbir.

– _¿El fondo de la laguna está muy abajo?_ –poniéndose cómoda en el borde del río, Videl sumergió sus piernas sin importarle empapar la falda de su vestido.

– _Un poco, pero te aconsejo que no bajes demasiado_ –contemplándola, Gohan no vaciló en formularle una pregunta lógica– _¿piensas nadar con tu ropa puesta?_

– _¡Pues claro que sí!_ –Enérgica, Videl le contestó ocultando otro sonrojo– _¿acaso creías que me iba a desvestir en frente de ti?_

– _No, no para nada_ –tímido, Gohan le dio la razón– _es sólo que…_

– _¿Qué?_

– _Nada, no es nada…_

Moviendo los dedos bajo el agua, Videl percibió una caricia dócil que fue ascendiendo por sus piernas hasta cubrirla llenándola de un reconfortante cosquilleo. Y complacida por tal sentir, Videl ni siquiera lo dudó y se impulsó con sus manos arrojándose a la afluente, dejando detrás de sí, a un callado Gohan que solamente la veía flotar al soltar sinceras carcajadas.

Gohan, deteniéndose en seco, estaba a punto de despojarse de sus pantalones cuando no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Se había duchado con su papá en el pasado sin tener vergüenza; pese a eso, ahora que su compañera de paseo era una mujer, comprendía porqué Videl tampoco se atrevió a desvestirse. Así pues, quitándose meramente su calzado y sus calcetines, se lanzó para seguirla.

Frescura, ese fue el efecto que la baja temperatura de la laguna le transmitió al rodear su cuerpo. Tomando en cuenta que el clima del verano se hallaba en su apogeo, un chapuzón como ese le caía de maravilla. Nadando, Gohan se propulsó hacia arriba dando un profunda bocanada de aire al sacar su cabeza del agua acordándose, con rapidez, que no se encontraba solo.

– _¿Videl, Videl?_ –buscándola, ella no se veía por ninguna parte– _¿Videl, dónde estás?_

Aprovechándose de la transparencia y pureza del estanque, Gohan distinguió una mancha amarillenta que se movía con lentitud varios metros por debajo de él. Identificando aquella sombra, Gohan supo que era ella así que cargó sus pulmones con oxígeno previamente a sumergirse hasta las profundidades de esa alberca esculpida por la madre naturaleza.

Videl, conteniendo la respiración exitosamente, se deslumbró ante la exuberante variedad de criaturas acuáticas que nadaban junto a ella casi sin creerlo. No sólo se topó con peces de colores, otros muchos más grandes que ella misma se robaron su atención. Aunque, en un santiamén, un brillo semejante al de las aureolas boreales capturó totalmente su curiosidad.

Alcanzando el fondo, Videl halló un sinfín de piedras dotadas con todos los tonos del arcoíris. Sintiendo que muy pronto tendría que respirar, Videl se apuró extendiendo una mano para recolectar un puñado de esos guijarros. Y cuando logró apoderarse de algunos, un golpe la sacudió haciéndola perder la estabilidad así como su visión que se vio empañada por el lodo.

Inclinándose, ansiosa por recuperar el aliento, Videl trató de ascender notando frente a ella una punzante hilera de afilados dientes que pretendían devorarla. Aquello era uno de los pescados gigantes que Goku, desde su niñez, acostumbraba atrapar para servirlos en la mesa. Y Videl, a punto de ya no poder resistir más, recordó por un pestañeo a su mamá y al campeón mundial.

A pesar de la mala relación que tenían últimamente, Videl deseó volverlo a ver con la intención de despedirse de él antes de ser devorada por aquella bestia marina. Y tan inesperado como fue el ataque, un brazo la sujetó de la cintura atestiguando como subía velozmente como un torpedo. Con su cara púrpura como reflejo de su asfixia, Videl respiró como nunca antes en su joven vida.

– _¡Respira Videl, respira!_ –reconociendo la voz de Gohan, ella obviamente lo obedeció– _¡mantén la calma y sólo respira!_

– _¿De dónde salió esa maldita cosa?_

– _Por eso te advertí que no bajaras demasiado, en el fondo hay peces muy grandes que podrían comerte de un bocado._

– _¡Cuidado!_ –casi sin habla, Videl a duras penas soltó un grito ahogado alertando a Gohan del peligro a sus espaldas.

El saiyajin, girándose, protegió a Videl encarando a ese bestial pez noqueándolo con un brutal puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejó flotando. Recordando las felices cenas familiares de antaño, Gohan lo tomó de la cola con la idea comerlo en uno de esos ricos guisos que sólo la esposa de Goku es capaz de preparar. Y así, gracias a Videl, recuperó el apetitito que perdió meses atrás.

– _¿Cómo hiciste eso?_ –Ya más tranquila, Videl le preguntó– _lo venciste con sólo un golpe._

– _Es un truco que mi papá me enseñó antes de morir, él siempre pescaba de esta forma en este arroyo._

– _Por lo menos pude tomar una de las piedras del fondo del río_ –abriendo su mano derecha, Videl le mostró la roca azulada que consiguió antes del agitado lío que tuvieron– _ahora podré tener un recuerdo de este día tan loco…_

Azul, así era la roca que Videl poseía. Un azul que, en definitiva, combinaba con los zafiros que adornaban sus ojos. Y Gohan, sonrojándose irremediablemente, agachó la mirada al reconocer lo linda que era. Lo que inició como su rutina diaria para reiterar su culpa, acabó transformándose en un viaje de descubrimientos tanto para él como para la hija del supuesto salvador de la Tierra.

– _Es la segunda vez que me salvas hoy, en el árbol y ahora aquí, muchas gracias…_

– _No, no es nada. No hay de qué…_

– _Eres un chico muy raro, pero me caes bien._

Con sus pómulos tan rojos como una manzana, Videl se sorprendió a sí misma al besarlo en una de sus mejillas propiciando que Gohan se sintiera lleno de una mezcla de timidez y deleite. Un deleite que Videl hizo suyo por medio de la empatía envalentonándola, lo suficiente, como para plantearle una pregunta que será su secreto mejor guardado por muchísimos años:

– _¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica?_

– _No, no, yo no…nunca…_

– _Cierra los ojos…_

– _¿Para qué?_

– _¡Sólo hazme caso!_ –hasta en situaciones románticas, el carácter único de Videl salía a flote.

Cerrando sus párpados al cegarse a él mismo con un manto de oscuridad, Gohan no protestó. Y al hacerlo, oyendo solamente el palpitar de su corazón, una cálida humedad se extendió por sus labios relajándolo mágicamente. El contacto inicial fue fugaz; no obstante, el siguiente se prolongó más al ser él quien le devolviese el gesto a la señorita ante él.

Fue el primer beso para ambos, un beso noble e inocente muy distante de la lujuria y pasión que los adultos solían entretejer. Gohan, mientras se besaban lentamente, percibió un sabor dulce que recordaría hasta el final de sus días en sus momentos más privados. Ella, de ahora en adelante, será la musa que evocaría al suspirar por las noches preguntándose sí aún lo recordaba.

– _Será mejor que me vaya, si no regreso pronto podría meterme en serios problemas._

– _Sí, es lo mejor._

– _Tus ojos, ya no lucen tristes_ –Videl, apartando varios mechones humedecidos de su frente, le dijo en su susurro– _cuando te vi por primera vez lucías muy triste, ahora tus ojos brillan…_

– _Extraño mucho a mi papá, desearía disculparme con él…_

– _No sé qué hiciste, pero algo me dice que él no está molesto contigo…_

– _¿De verdad piensas eso?_

– _Sí, no te miento._

Ayudándola a salir, los dos se rieron ver sus ropas completamente mojadas sospechando que los reprenderían por ello. Videl, recogiendo sus zapatillas, guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido la piedra que sacó del río diciéndose en sus adentros que ese sería su amuleto de la suerte por toda la eternidad. Y con ese pensamiento, ambos supieron que era hora de despedirse.

En silencio, aceptando el funesto adiós, Gohan la guió hasta dónde sentía múltiples presencias de energía que, prontamente, fueron confirmadas por los gritos y vítores que pronunciaban el nombre de Videl con desesperación. Deteniéndose en un arbusto con bayas, se dedicaron una mirada final decorada con una triste sonrisa para seguidamente ella correr hacia la muchedumbre.

Sus coletas, agitándose con violencia al acelerar, fue lo último que Gohan vio de ella antes de desaparecer por completo de su existencia por un largo tiempo. Más tarde, ya de vuelta en su hogar, Gohan entró por la puerta de la cocina trayendo consigo el pez que trató de comerse a Videl ofreciéndoselo a su madre para la cena.

Ella, a raíz de su embarazo, al ver esa escena quedó impactada emocionalmente al evocar a su marido muerto quien, muy a menudo, entraba a la casa con el mismo botín que su hijo en esta ocasión. Gohan, viendo su abultado vientre, caminó hasta ella abrazándola al acompañarla en un llanto tácito que volvía a señalar que eran una familia fragmentada e incompleta.

Aún así, gracias a que Videl le devolvió las ganas de vivir, Gohan no se calló más y dijo todo aquello que guardó en él desde el final de la pelea con Cell. Milk, escuchando su amarga confesión, entendió las razones de su comportamiento haciéndose un juramente el uno al otro. Un juramente que, actuando como un bálsamo, alivió el dolor además de sanar la herida.

Se prometieron no rendirse, no volver a llorar solos en sus camas, no recordar los malos momentos y, máxime, a cuidarse entre sí brindándoles todo su amor y cariño al bebé que en cuestión de unos meses los visitaría para no marcharse. Así pues, con una media sonrisa en sus rostros, tanto Gohan como Milk consiguieron salir de aquel bucle de interminable tormento.

Y si bien Gohan regresó a su esencia original por dentro y por fuera, ya no era el mismo que alguna vez fue. Los años, principalmente, fueron acentuando esto al moldearlo dotándolo de más altura, de un nuevo corte de cabello, de una voz más gruesa y de una madurez que lo iba encaminando a la adultez. Una madurez que le dio el rol de maestro y consejero para su hermano menor.

En la televisión, esporádicamente, se topaba con programas o comerciales donde el flamante campeón mundial lucía su grandeza. Pero al verlo, al ver su cara, Gohan no lo veía a él; Gohan la veía a ella. Se preguntaba cómo se encontraba, cuál sería su aspecto en la actualidad y, sobre todo, se cuestionaba si Videl aún se acordaba de él.

Se preguntó aquello en una infinidad de oportunidades y ahora, cuando menos se lo esperaba, todas sus interrogantes fueron contestadas a la vez.

– Videl, no tienes que disculparte–el maestro, al hablarle, la forzó a romper el intercambio de miradas entre ella y Gohan–sé que siempre estás ayudando a la ciudad, así que puedes tomar tu asiento tranquilamente.

– Gracias profesor…

– Por favor, ambos tomen asiento para comenzar con la clase de hoy.

Sin decirse nada, todavía asimilando lo sucedido, Videl se sentó en su acostumbrado sitio mientras Gohan aceptaba la oferta de una chica rubia para sentarse junto a ella. Videl y Gohan, mudos como dos estatuas, no se atrevían ni a verse de reojo fingiendo que oían la aburrida explicación del maestro esperando con gran impaciencia el primer receso del día.

Videl, al despedirse de Gohan aquel día, regresó a la mansión de su padre comenzando con un riguroso entrenamiento que; pese a las dificultades iniciales, fue rindiéndole frutos ganando el campeonato infantil en el torneo de artes marciales. Y a pesar que los excesos de Mr. Satán continuaron, Videl nunca renunció a la esperanza que éste cambiaría.

Luego, al no soportar las olas de crímenes que azotaban Ciudad Satán, se dedicó a combatir delincuentes convirtiéndose en una justiciera. Videl, saliendo de la sombra de su padre, construyó su propia reputación ganándose el respeto de propios y extraños. Y en secreto, cuando se peinaba su larga cabellera, Videl se debatía a sí misma si volvería a ver a aquel chico fuera de lo común.

En muchas ocasiones, llegó a dudar de la veracidad de su memoria. La impugnó, la puso a prueba concluyendo que su experiencia en ese bosque no fue más que un sueño o un producto de su imaginación. Pero, avivando el fuego cuando parecía extinguirse, la piedra azul que escondía en el escondite más recóndito de su habitación le confirmaba que sí fue real y que Gohan sí existió.

Ambos, sin tenerlo planeado, influyeron de tal modo en la vida del otro que tomaron decisiones y enfrentaron aprietos de una manera que jamás hubiesen imaginado. Él recobró el don de sonreír y de ser feliz; ella canalizó sus reclamos a su progenitor para mejorarse y sobresalir por su cuenta. Quizás el universo lo hizo adrede, quizás no. Pero que se conocieran no fue un producto del azar.

– Videl acompáñame a la cafetería, quiero comprarme un café…

– Lo siento Ireza, quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco.

– ¿Te sientes mal?

– No, sólo que me siento muy acalorada. Eso es todo.

Gohan, con disimulo, escuchó esa corta charla observándola tomar la dirección opuesta de sus camaradas al sonar la campana del recreo. Camuflándose en el mar de gente que abarrotaba el pasillo, Gohan la siguió intuyendo que ella sabía lo que él estaba haciendo. Y sin la más remota vacilación, le pisó los talones subiendo por unas escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela.

Allí, hallándola apreciando el paisaje, caminó muy despacio hasta tomarla de un hombro. Videl, girándose instintivamente, lo miró apretando un collar que traía bajo su blusa. Silentes, convenciéndose a ellos mismos que aquello no era una ilusión, se estudiaron de arriba a abajo ratificando que ya no eran los chiquillos que recordaban una y mil veces.

– Sé que eres tú, pero con sólo saberlo no me basta.

– Me alegra ver que ahora caminas usando zapatos, esas botas te quedan muy bien.

Bufando, Videl se carcajeó con levedad pese a su mal chiste.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano?

– Un par de años después de habernos conocido en las montañas, busqué al antiguo orfebre que mi madre solía visitar y le pedí que me hiciera un collar con esto–revelándole lo que ocultaba en su mano, Gohan perdió el habla al observar la piedra que Videl sacó del arroyo–nunca me alejé de ella, siempre la conservé y la guardé teniendo la esperanza que nos veríamos otra vez.

– Intenté buscarte un par de veces, pero nunca me atreví porque creí que tal vez me habrías olvidado–apenado, Gohan fue sincero con ella al sujetar la roca con la punta de sus dedos–pero creo que fue lo mejor, las cosas ocurren cuando tienen que ocurrir. Y ahora henos aquí…

– Creciste mucho, eres tan alto. Si no hubiese sido por tus ojos, no te habría reconocido.

– Y los tuyos no han cambiado nada, son tan hermosos como los recordaba.

Sonrojada por su halago, Videl se sintió como una niña de nuevo pero pronto su mentalidad adolescente retomó las riendas apeteciendo, otra vez, repetir el hecho que más la marcó en su niñez.

– ¿Aún recuerdas el…?

– ¿El beso?

– Sí, el beso.

– Claro que lo recuerdo, nunca podría olvidarlo.

– Yo también lo recuerdo…

Su timidez innata era una característica de él; no obstante, con una actitud más valiente, Gohan aprovechó su cercanía para presionar su frente en la de ella buscando las palabras adecuadas. No lo negaba, quería volver a besarla; aunque fuese un roce igual de efímero que el primero. Pero Videl, sacando a relucir la gallardía con la cual derrotaba criminales, se le adelantó.

Al inicio, al besarse con torpeza, aquello fue una continuación de aquel beso inocente y tierno que se obsequiaron de niños; sin embargo, la efervescencia juvenil los hizo salir de su burbuja besándose como si el mañana no existiera. Gohan, apretándola contra su cuerpo, la acunó cayendo seducido por la curvatura de su delgada cintura que lo empujó a ser más febril.

Este era el resultado de ser ellos mismos, era el resultado de haber influenciado en el otro. Ella, siendo dominante, fuerte y atrevida, dejó maravillado a un Gohan en armonía con su conciencia que no opuso ni la más insignificante resistencia. Amó como ella se aferró a él, amó como ella le arrebataba las energías con sus labios acabando de derretirse cuando su lengua buscó la suya.

Pero más allá de todo ese apoteósico placer, él adoró el sabor de su boca. Un sabor que, definitivamente, no permitiría que se escapara de él otra vez.

– Quiero conocerte…

– Ya me conoces…

– No, apenas si sé tu nombre. Quiero saber más de ti, sé que hay mucho más que no me has dicho…–con determinación, ella delineó el borde de su barbilla con un dedo–en los últimos años he tenido muchas sospechas sobre mi padre, Cell y otras cosas. No puedo explicarlo, pero tengo la corazonada que tú tienes las respuestas que necesito.

– No sé si me creerás, no sé si estás preparara para saber todo lo que sé–imaginando a qué se refería, Gohan prefirió ir con cautela y sin prisas–no volverías a ver al mundo con los mismos ojos…

– No me importa, confío en mi instinto y él me dice que debo escucharte. Sé que es lo correcto.

Con el receso finalizándose con el sonar del timbre, miraron al unísono el umbral de la puerta de la terraza aún incrédulos por su reencuentro; empero, agradecieron aquel giro del destino que les consentirá el gusto de conocerse, de entenderse, de descubrir sus virtudes y sus defectos. Y sus descubrimientos, malos y buenos, les harán comprender por qué sus caminos se cruzaron.

Y eso, categóricamente, evidenciaba que el veredicto final quedó escrito en piedra aquella tarde cuando salieron de paseo por el bosque: sin importar la distancia ni los años, los dos volverían a caminar por el mismo sendero para siempre.

Gohan y Videl; Videl y Gohan. No había espacio para nadie más.

 **Fin**

Quisiera agradecerle a todo aquel que haya leído esta historia, espero que les gustara. Siempre tuve el deseo de escribir algo donde Gohan y Videl se conocieran de niños; específicamente al terminar la batalla de Cell. Considero que ese punto en concreto fue muy difícil para ambos, tanto a nivel personal como familiar por los sucesos que se dieron al ser derrotado Cell.

El sacrifico de Goku y la muerte de la madre de Videl fueron, en mi opinión, golpes muy fuertes que ellos dos recibieron apenas cuando daban el paso a la adolescencia. Considero que esas dos situaciones moldearon el carácter y la personalidad de cada uno, los Gohan y Videl que eran antes de eso no son los mismos que fueron después. O al menos, reitero, esa es mi apreciación.

Ya para terminar les quiero dar las gracias las personas que me han regalado sus comentarios y favoritos en mis otras historias, este humilde fic está dedicado a ustedes. No tienen idea de lo lindo que se siente recibir una notificación de ese tipo, les agradezco de todo corazón su sincero apoyo. De no haber sido por ustedes, quizás hace mucho ya hubiese buscado otro pasatiempo.

Bueno, me despido por ahora, nos vemos en otro fic y hasta la próxima.


End file.
